I don't have the power
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Lo veía. Lo escuchaba. Lo vivía. Y no pudo evitar que le doliera y que todo ese dolor lo consumiera. Porque, aunque muchos no lo veían, Sherlock Holmes también sentía y tarde se dio cuenta de que no tenía el poder suficiente para poder hacerlo todo, puesto que también era humano. Participa en el reto personal "En retroceso"
1. Parejos

Nuevo proyecto... nueva idea...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.

**Shingeki no Kyojin OST - Track 15 - Call Your Name: **_watch?v=oDJsWZ4WIuQ_

Está situado después de la tercera temporada de Sherlock, es una idea loca que me viene rondando desde hace meses, cuando terminé de verla.

**Esta historia participa de un reto personal al cual yo he titulado "En Retroceso". **Al final lo explicaré más a fondo.

Sin más, aquí la historia.

* * *

**I. Parejos**

Las voces eran demasiado molestas y hacían que perdiera el sentido de la ubicación, algo difícil para él, pero su enemigo sabía cómo llegarle, por donde aturdirlo.

— ¡Sherlock! — volvió a escuchar el grito y supo por donde debía de seguir.

Las brazas que consumían las paredes del edificio lo estaban sofocando y haciéndolo sudar a montones. Sabía que en cuanto atravesara esa zona podría descansar un poco de ese intenso calor. Al menos agradecía no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para tomar su siempre fiel abrigo ya que ahora estaría completamente ahumado y él estaría a punto de deshidratarse por el extremo calor que provocaban las llamas a su alrededor.

"_El tiempo se acaba, Sherlly_" escuchó la molesta risa de ese maldito bastardo que ya comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Tosió debido al humo que se colaba por el pañuelo que llevaba amarrado en su cabeza, a la altura de la nariz y boca. Se detuvo para a ajustarlo con fuerza, llevó su mano a su cinturón por cuarta vez, cerciorándose de aun llevara el arma de John, apenas en cuanto sus yemas rozaron la superficie de esta pudo continuar, no podía dejar nada al azar cuando se trataba de algo tan importante para él.

La pared de su lado derecho se vino a abajo, por lo que tuvo que moverse con agilidad para evitar que los escombros cayeran sobre él. Una de las vigas de edificio lo logró alcanzar en el brazo, aruñando y quemando parte de su piel, por lo que un quejido fuerte escapó de su boca. Por inercia se llevó su mano a la zona afectada más aun así no se detuvo para evaluar daños. No había tiempo para pensar en él y su bienestar. Mientras pudiera seguir corriendo y sus probabilidades de lograr su objetivo no disminuyeran, todo estaría bien.

— ¡Sherlock! — era otra voz, más dulce pero sin dejar de sonar preocupada. Él volvió a toser. — ¡Debes se-seguir! — se calló por instante, como si buscará recuperar el aliento. La ansiedad del detective no pudo más que incrementar, al igual que su furia, sabía que no era bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero al menos lo impulsaban a seguir. — ¡Izquierda, derecha, izquierda! — volvió a gritar la mujer con fuerza, seguida por unas toses.

Sherlock entendió el mensaje y obedeció. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Sus pasos cada vez más largos, más sin embargo sentía que no avanzaba, que cada paso lo alejaba de su objetivo.

_"¡Oh! Eso sonó a trampa, Señora Watson, y eso no es limpio para nuestro pequeño juego_" tronó la voz en las bocinas por sobre el estruendoso sonido de las llamas al consumir las paredes. "_Eso me obliga a poner las cosas parejas_" el tono de voz era juguetón y eso no hacía más que cabrear a Sherlock.

El corazón del moreno dio un brinco ante aquellas palabras. Liberó el aire que había contenido dentro de sus pulmones sin saberlo una vez logró llegar al almacén que buscaba. Ahí estaban, frente a él, tanto John como Mary, atados de pies y manos. Ambos heridos, pero por lo que pudo deducir las de Mary eran más graves, confirmando lo que había supuesto cuando escuchó antes su voz.

— John — logró decir mientras recuperaba el aire, sus ojos fijos solamente en el hombre que más le importaba en el mundo, quién estaba al lado de la mujer que su amigo amaba.

Justo cuando se lanzaba a liberarlos la voz del comunicador volvió a resonar con fuerzas en todo el lugar.

_"Es hora de cambiar las reglas del juego, Sherlly"_

John alzó la vista y sus ojos le brillaron al verlo. "Sherlock" leyó en los labios de su amigo.

_"¡Qué el espectáculo comience!"_

Unos pitidos iniciaron a sonar, seguido por unos estallidos.

— ¡SHERLOCK! — gritó el rubio.

A partir de allí, todo comenzó a ir más lento para él.

La llamarada surgió desde la pared, avanzando sin control hasta donde se encontraban John y Mary, el cuerpo del militar reaccionó y cubrió con su cuerpo a su mujer como pudo. La onda explosiva alcanzó al detective, lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared más cercana. Una terrible punzada lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo transformándose en dolor, haciéndolo soltar un alarido que fácil fue opacado por el sonido de la explosión. Sintió como a su cuerpo impactaban todos aquellos escombros que se veían liberados por la fuerza de las ondas explosivas, generando cortes y contusiones que sabría le dejarían marca.

Cuando el humo generado por la explosión se dispersó, su vista buscó frenética la silueta de John. Sherlock nunca había sido afán de sentir, de hecho odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos y emociones debido a que hacía su razonamiento más subjetivo haciéndolo errar en sus deducciones, volviéndolo lento y vulnerable, igual que al resto del mundo. Pero todos tenían una excepción y el moreno no se salvaba de ello. Desde que conoció al médico militar sabía que algo iba a ser diferente con él, y no estuvo equivocado, lo que no previó fue que estableciera un vínculo con el ex-militar y mucho menos de esa magnitud. Por él había dejado de ser tan imbécil y había permitido que entrara a su vida, abriendo, de nuevo, su dura coraza. Y no es que estuviera perdidamente enamorado del otro, sino más bien había un fuerte enganche que no le permitía concebir una vida sin el otro.

Por eso había sentido como le arrancaban el corazón cuando vio toda la sangre sobre el cuerpo de John, por eso había gritado con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amigo cuando percibió que tanto el cuerpo de John como el de Mary se movían ligeramente, casi como perdiendo las fuerzas, y por eso había olvidado su raciocinio, su dolor y limitaciones para actuar en automático cuando vio a Moran acercándose con sigilo al cuerpo casi inmóvil de John y su mujer con una arma de asalto, listo para ejecutarlos sin contemplación, Sherlock no dudó en levantarse y sacar el arma de su cinturón con sus manos heridas y sangrantes y dispararle a quemarropa a la única persona que Moriarty tenía. No cesó de disparar hasta que hubo descargado toda su ira y todo el cartucho sobre el hombre.

Supo que esa actitud no era parte de él, que aquello no era más que un arrebato humano que no debía repetirse, pero se lo pudo permitir solo porque ya había perdido mucho en ese juego con Moriarty y el muy bastardo le debía mucho.

— Ahora sí, el juego está parejo, Jim — susurró mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba, observando como la sangre que salía del cuerpo inerte de Sebastian Moran, el único cabo suelto que había dejado durante sus dos años fuera en los que creyó inocentemente que había desmantelado la red de Moriarty.

No podía sentirse bien por ello, pero al menos estaba feliz, porque sabía que le había dado en el clavo al maldito hombre que se había empeñado en hacerlo arder, de mil y un formas que nunca creyó posibles.

* * *

Bien... es algo decir que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí con esta historia.

Lo primero que debo aclarar es que esta historia constará de tres capítulos, no mayores a tres mil palabras -algo difícil para mi, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir largos capítulos-. Lo segundo es explicar que eso del reto personal: es una idea loca que surgió en mi cabeza y como fueron saliendo las ideas decidí escribir desde el final hasta el principio. Así que si, esta colección de tres capítulos es el final de la historia completa. Pero tranquilos. De hecho, esta idea surgió gracias a mi autor favorito, Ted Dekker, el cual escribió una saga en la que puedes leer primero el ultimo libro o el primero y no pasa nada. ya que la historia es circular. Y mi mesta es lograr eso, una historia circular. Además, debo agregar que cada historia por separado -que creo que serán cuatro hasta donde lo llevo en mente- tiene fuerza por ella misma, lo que significa que por separado tienen su propio cuerpo, pero juntas se complementan y se entrelazan.

Debo agregar que cada historia, además, contará con un titilo sacado de la canción que lo inspiró, en este caso fue una parte de la canción del OST de Shingeki no Kyojin: Call your name, la cual pueden buscar la letra ya que... no se, cada palabra que dice le queda perfecta -okey solo en mi mente .-. -

Así que cada vez que lean en una historia que yo publique este anuncio: "**Esta historia participa de un reto personal al cual yo he titulado "En Retroceso".", **significa que es parte de la saga de nombre homónimo.

Si los personajes me salen un poco OoC o si parece mucho AU, de antemano me disculpo, es que, como he dicho, se supone que estos tres capítulos son la parte final y pues ya han pasado por mucho. Pero si quieren esperar hasta que esté completa la historia y esté la primera historia, la cual serpa la ultima que publique, tendrán que esperar un buen hasta que estén listas las otras. Lamento eso...

Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido y espero puedan comentar que les parece esta idea loca que traigo.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	2. Retribución

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

* * *

**II. Retribución**

— ¡Ya basta, Sherlock! — gritó la chillona voz de Donovan.

La había escuchado pero había decidido ignorarla, se estaba sintiendo tan bien que no se detendría hasta que hubiera sacado su furia. Y es que aun cuando se había dicho que ya no volvería a ser presa de sus emociones, cuando vio su oportunidad no logró contener algo con lo que no estaba tan familiarizado: la rabia.

Los puños le dolían y ya no sabía si la sangre era de él o del otro, pero eso no le importaba mientras tuviera a James Moriarty debajo de él, viendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia con cada golpe que le daba en el rostro.

Pero es que le había sido imposible el no lanzársele una vez lo hubo alcanzado cuando estaba huyendo por el enorme prado en el que se encontraban. Desde el atentado que ocurrió en el almacén, habían pasado una semana queriendo atraparlo y hasta ahora el detective había logrado dar con el sitio exacto, aunque Jim se la había puesto muy fácil, puesto que no prestó mucha resistencia a que lo encontrarán. El problema había sido cuando el moreno se sitúo dentro de aquella propiedad con aquel aspecto que aterraba a cualquiera.

Tenía más de una semana sin dormir, ni los sedantes que le habían dado en el hospital en el que se encontraba John habían sido suficientes por lo que tuvo que recurrir a alguna droga más fuerte que lo atontara y la idea de tener heroína en su sistema fue tan tentadora. Quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de ver todo y olvidar para ya no sentir, quería dejar de sufrir. Y lo había logrado. Pero en el momento en que vio el rostro del consultor criminal con esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia, las emociones y los recuerdos lo asaltaron como un balde de agua fría y el dolor que volvió a él fue el motor que lo hizo saltar sobre el otro hombre. Primero habían sido unos golpes en la cara de los cuales James ni se inmutó, su nariz sangraba y el labio estaba comenzando a hacerlo, pero su semblante estaba estoico como si aquello no le causara ningún dolor. Su mirada fija al moreno, como si lo retara, invitándolo a darle otro golpe, cosa que Sherlock no dudó en hacerlo llevado de la mano de la enorme satisfacción que sintió al golpearlo las primeras tres veces. Y es que esa liberación y placer que sintió al golpearlo no podría compararlo con nada que haya experimentado antes.

Era por eso que no podía dejar de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra sobre el rostro y parte del pecho del hombre que yacía en el suelo, imposibilitado de moverse debido a la prisión que había hecho el detective con sus piernas. Los policías que lo habían acompañado a realizar el arresto y lo habían acompañado en la carrera le permitieron que lo golpeara las primeras veces, haciéndose los de la vista gorda, puesto que hasta ellos sentían esa rabia ante el hombre debido a sus compañeros caídos durante el juego del criminal. Pero al ver que detective no paraba y que sus golpes subían de intensidad, quisieron detenerlo, más el moreno no entendía de razones y no podían parar aquella golpiza.

Nadie se quería acercar, nadie se atrevía a detenerlo debido a como reaccionaba. Solo la dulce figura de la única mujer en aquella escena logró tener el valor de acercarse, tomarlo del hombro y tratar de abarcar el puño del hombre con su pequeña mano. Y, por muy asombroso que parecía, logró detenerlo.

La respiración de Sherlock era irregular y su cuerpo estaba todo rígido. Las manos de Donovan se situaron sobre ambos hombros y comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía.

— Por más que se lo merezca, Sherlock, esto no es correcto — le susurró acercando su boca a su oído. Nunca antes había tenido un gesto como ese hacía él, de hecho no soportaba su sola presencia cerca de ella, pero al verlo todo roto y conociendo toda la desgracia que había vivido en los últimos meses, le era imposible el no sentir compasión por aquella alma desdichada que ahora yacía entre sus manos un poco más relajado.

El rostro de Sherlock estaba salpicado en sangre, más su rostro se mantenía estoico. Pero su mente era un remolino de pensamientos. Y es que en verdad ahora más que nunca envidiaba la pobre mente de las otras personas, puesto que ahora no podía detener toda aquella marea de ideas y pensamientos que no dejaban de atormentarlo. El rostro sereno de John mientras dormía en aquella cama de hospital, mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, el frio aspecto de Mary mientras su cuerpo yacía inerte sobre la cama de la morgue y todos aquellos rostros sin vida de las personas que fallecieron en ese fuego cruzado, rostros que le importaban, que estimaba y que ya no estaban. Y todo por culpa del hombre que ahora estaba a sus pies, con el rostro enrojecido por la sangre, amoratado e hinchado por tanto golpe, casi irreconocible y deformado. Y aun así parecía como si lo observara justo a él, acreditándole parte de la culpa, parte de la responsabilidad. Podía jurar hasta que se burlaba de él por una sonrisa que su aformo rostro le brindaba.

Tan inmerso estaba, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Donovan lo ayudó a incorporarse y se había situado frente a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, dándole apoyo y sustento que él nunca pidió y más sin embargo necesitaba con tantas fuerzas y tantas ganas.

— Debemos llevarlo para hacerlo pagar ante la justicia por todos su malditos crímenes — expuso el DI Dimmock con voz neutra, situándose al lado de ellos. — Los golpes no son suficiente castigo para este monstruo.

* * *

Ammmm... si, creo que olvidé mencionar que publicaría esto cada semana, en lo que termino de desocupare de la escuela. Aun sigo en clases y gracias al cielo esta es mi ultima semana! :D

Veo que ha tenido respuesta esta extravagante historia y en verdad me hace feliz ver esa respuesta. Y por respeto a quienes la siguen, pues quiero agredecerselo por leer esto y seguir esta historia: **elvinprincess32, al-dena, VnikLord. **A los solo pasan a leer y a los que dejan comentarios:

**VnikLord:** Gracias por tu comentario y lamento hacerte sufrir, pero que aún queda un poco más de sufrimiento que ver... como lo habrás visto en este capitulo (si te has pasado a leerlo), y pues es bueno que te haya interesado mi historia y si, se que es extraña, hasta a mi lo parece, pero era una idea que me rondaba la cabeza y no podía deshacerme de ella tan fácilmente, así que... aquí está. Espero seguir viendo por aquí tu presencia. Y, no me canso de decirlo, gracias por comentar lo que te pareció.

Y pues, como vieron, esto está por terminar, y mal... Tal vez decida agregarle un capitulo más o no... pero eso será más adelante, supongo que cuando termine la segunda historia, o no se... todo dependerá de como terminen estas cosas xD...

Bueno, nos leemos el próximo miércoles y espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo un tanto... triste... creo... El próximo es el final de esta parte... Y como ya les he dicho... lamento si los personajes parecen algo OoC ...

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	3. Culpa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

Para esta ocasión, haré una excepción y agregaré una canción más a la historia, además de la central que es la que puse en el primer capitulo. Pero era necesario que la colgara aquí y especificara que es el tema central de todo el arco argumental de esta historia de Sherlock.

**Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes: **_watch?v=hMvHWGFZKIs_

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**III. Culpa**

— Deberías descansar — sentenció la voz calma de John, una ligera sonrisa se pintaba sobre su boca, algo que sentía no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. — Y tomar una ducha.

Sherlock arrugó el ceño.

— No necesito descansar — su voz era fría y sin emoción, su mirada fija en las sábanas blancas de la cama de su amigo. — Estoy perfectamente bien.

John no poseía la capacidad de deducción que Sherlock tenía, pero si era muy intuitivo, además de que conocía bien al moreno para afirmar que estaba mintiendo. Su aspecto, entre otras cosas lo delataban. Su cabello no poseía esa gracia y brillo que lo caracterizaba, al igual que sus ojos, sus suaves rulos estaban caídos y todos enmarañados, signo palpable de que se estuvo agitando el pelo con mesura en sus arranques de ansiedad. Su afilada barbilla mostraba rastro de no haber sido atendida en más de una semana, por lo que podría verse los bellos crecer. La vestimenta que portaba era la misma que recordaba ver cuando despertó hace unos días atrás, en los cuales nunca se apartó de su lado, ni para ir a comer o al baño, mucho menos lo vio dormir o comer cuando las enfermeras se lo ofrecían, por lo que su aspecto estaba demacrado, las bolsas bajo sus ojos se tornaban de un color oscuro, haciéndolo ver más pálido de lo que normalmente era. Y sus pómulos estaban mucho más afilados de lo normal.

Jamás lo había visto con ese aspecto, ni en sus peores casos, y esto no hacía más que angustiar al doctor. Hasta dónde sabía, Sherlock nunca había experimentado una pérdida como tal, ya que nunca se había relacionado con otros seres humanos a este nivel, ya que percibía a las emociones como un error humano que no podía permitirse. Y no sólo él había perdido, ambos perdieron todo lo que tenían, lo que amaban, pero a John no se le veía tan decaído. Supuso que su tiempo en la guerra lo ayudó a asimilar las perdidas, como también cuando perdió a Sherlock en esa falsa caída. Pero al menos tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, poco a poco. Algo que el detective nunca poseyó. Todo lo que le importaba le fue arrebatado en un pestañeo y ahora en su rostro podía leer la palpable culpa que lo estaba consumiendo.

Intentó sujetar su mano, dándole entender que no todo estaba perdido, que aún estaba él y que no lo culpaba de nada. De ninguna muerte. La mirada de Sherlock se desvío de nuevo hacia su costado evitando la del rubio, quien no dejaba de acariciar con ternura el dorso de su mano. Todo dolor que podía sentir por los huesos rotos y todas aquellas contusiones se hacían nada al sentir la suave piel del detective. Lo ataba a la realidad.

— En la mañana vino la Señora Hudson — su voz de barítono era palpable, suave y tersa como cuando buscaba decirle algo amable. — Dice que Sophia ha estado bien, solo que sigue preguntando por ti y por su mamá... — guardó silencio por unos instantes. — Quieren venir a verte.

Lo último salió casi en un susurro. John se equivocaba, él no estaba solo, aún estaba su hija. Era Sherlock el que aún se creía que había perdido todo y no era así. Aún estaba él y su hija para cuidarlo. Apretó con fuerzas la mano del hombre y le dedicó un dulce sonrisa, aun cuando sabía que este no lo veía, algo que no le importaba ya que él quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo. La mirada de Sherlock seguía pérdida y vacía, con John fuera de su alcance.

— Sabes que no es tu culpa — comenzó con la voz suave, un tono relajante. Sherlock siguió sin dirigirle la mirada, algo que hizo que John sintiera un nudo en el estómago. El dolor volvió, tanto el físico como el mental. — Yo no lo considero así.

— No se trata de lo que consideres. Se trata de lo que realmente es — soltó tajante, apartando su mano del agarre de su amigo mientras su voz tan firme comenzaba a resquebrajarse y John no lo podía soportar. Los puños de Sherlock se apretaron sobre sus piernas mientras bajaba la mirada. — Si yo no hubiera disfrutado su juego y lo hubiera capturado, Mary y...

— Basta — expuso tajante John, haciendo uso de su tono de voz militar, a esto Sherlock alzó la mirada con extrañeza.

John tomó con delicadeza la mano del otro quien no apartaba su mirada del rubio, se dejó hacer mientras el rubio se inclinaba hacía el moreno, enmascarando sus gestos de dolor que era provocados por el movimiento y fuerza que hacía. Acercó el dorso de la otra mano a su rostro, detallando las heridas que parecían aun frescas debido al mal cuidado que había dado el detective sobre estas, para después con una dulce sonrisa depositar un cálido beso, el cual tomó por sorpresa a Sherlock quién había comenzado a pestañear con avidez.

— Tienes que ver por tu bien primero — murmuró con dulzura mientras sus dedos hacían pequeños círculos sobre el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos fijos en las heridas tatuándolas en su mente con fuego, buscando nunca olvidar aquello: el dolor que Sherlock también había sufrido y aún vivía. — Tu cuerpo está muy tenso y tus heridas parecen estar infectadas — alzó la vista, buscando aquellos enigmáticos ojos que siempre lo cautivaron aun cuando no lo aceptaba. — Un baño es lo que debes de tomar y no puedes negarte.

»Mínimo toma un maldito baño.

Sherlock lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir con gran perplejidad. Se puso en pie y fue soltando poco a poco la mano del rubio, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

John sabía que tan quebrado estaba Sherlock, ¡Por Dios!, solo una vez lo había visto llorar y fue cuando le creyó la mentira de su muerte. Pero ahora que lo veía de esa forma y con esa mirada no podía dudar de que Sherlock sentía, hasta más que la mayoría si podía decir. Era por eso que no se involucraba con nadie sentimentalmente, no generaba vínculos fuertes con nadie y todos a su alrededor eran víctimas de su cruel y ponzoñosa lengua, no quería sentir nada, no quería volver a caer en esa espiral de dolor que lo hizo caer en las drogas en primera instancia.

Y entendía cómo es que se sentía, porque a él también le dolía, a él también lo torturaba esa espiral, pero él sabía aparentar, sabia ocultarlo tan bien que no le mostró nada a su amigo, tanto que todos pensaban que lo estaba llevando de la mejor manera; cuando la verdad era que no soportaba todo lo ocurrido, que se estaba muriendo por dentro por tanto dolor y que aún seguía cuerdo y tranquilo solo porque el moreno había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo porque también él lo necesitaba ahí, sirviendo como ancla para su cordura.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, puesto que su cuerpo había aguantado tanto tiempo ese dolor y pena que no había podido liberar antes. Sintió como todas esas llamas que lo estaban consumiendo en su interior se iban apaciguando poco a poco, tan lento.

No sabía cómo irían a vivir dos seres tan rotos juntos intentando criar a una niña tan sola y necesitaba.

-.-

El agua le sirvió lo suficiente para lograr calmarse. Por suerte los de intendencia le permitieron bañarse en las regaderas que tenían para los residentes de aquel hospital. A veces la fama y las influencias podrían serle muy útiles.

Una vez terminado su baño, tomó una de las toallas que le habían ofrecido, la enredó de su cintura y caminó hacia los vestidores. Aun cuando el agua le había ayudado a relajarse, primero le causó dolor en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel. Las heridas mal tratadas y que no recordaba que tenía le comenzaron arder, trayéndolo de vuelta al momento exacto de la explosión cuando cada viga y cristal se incrustaba en su cuerpo, cuando el rostro de John se contraía por el dolor y cuando la dulce sonrisa de Mary se perdió en cuanto entregó su último aliento a su esposo mientras este no dejaba de llorar y pedirle que no se fuera.

Y siempre estuvo él. Cayó en la cuenta de que cada lágrima que John había derramado había sido por él, cada desventura y tragedia que vivía, él siempre era el factor común, la constante en cada uno de esos episodios. No fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que cada uno de estos era culpa de él. Era demasiado claro, muy obvio. Y todo debía parar.

La culpa iba creciendo e iba consumiéndolo desde adentro. Todo en su cuerpo se iba saliendo de control. Y era por eso que buscaba no sentir, no relacionarse, no de nuevo. Porque una vez lo consumió y lo hizo caer hasta el fondo, algo que no quería a volver a experimentar. Por eso se encerró en un enorme caparazón, justificándolo a su sociopatía y a su poco conocimiento de los sentimientos humanos fuera de lo biológico. Y lo había logrado de la forma tan perfecta. Pero cuando llegó John a su vida, todas sus reglas y todas sus excepciones cedieron ante el rubio y Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo, puesto que era lo más reconfortante que su solitaria vida podía poseer.

Y todo se salió de control de su metódica vida, al grado que no se pudo permitir la vida sin John, sin SU John. Y a ese círculo se le fueron añadiendo más personas. Nunca quiso que salieran dañadas, el perderlas no era una opción para él, por eso no le importaba enfrentarse a quien sea para evitar daños. Pero en su vida había riesgos y esos riesgos tenían un costo, y uno muy alto. Y una vez se lo dijeron, que su vida tan alocada no podía vivirse sin sufrir daños colaterales, pero nunca creyó posible que pasara.

Ahora estaba sentado, en una de las bancas de aquel baño, permitiéndose lo que hace mucho tiempo no se permitió: llorar. Porque la culpa lo estaba devorando y su racional cerebro no encontraba la forma de dejar de sentir toda esa bruma de emociones que no le dejaban ser. Había perdido el apetito, el sueño era algo que no podía permitirse porque eso traía pesadillas que eran mucho peor que el estar despierto en su nueva realidad. El solo vivir se había vuelto un martirio.

De hecho, conocía una forma de acabar con todo ello. Si dejaba de respirar...

— Deja de pensar — la dulce voz cerca de su oído sonaba suplicante. Los brazos que le antecedieron a eso comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Un calor de un cuerpo ajeno le reconfortó y no le importó mostrar debilidad ante otra persona, porque con John ese tipo de gestos lo calmaban, como en un principio lo hizo _ella_. Y sabía a quién le pertenecía ese cuerpo y no dudó en abandonarse en este.

— Molly — susurró su nombre con delicadeza, como si ese confort fuera a romperse por él, el ser más destructivo.

Las manos de Molly comenzaron a hacer círculos sobre su desnuda y herida espalda, y el moreno no pudo evitar hundir su rostro en el hombro de ella, sin importarle mojarla.

— No pienses en hacer nada de lo que tenías pensado hacer — lo reprendió la patóloga. — Deja de pensar y sólo concéntrate en nada.

— Pero el dolor... la culpa... — sus manos se habían cerrado en la ropa de ella, aferrándose con fuerza mientras su voz sonaba golpeada, sin fuerza y sin aliento.

— Basta — lo aferró más a ella. Tomó su cabello con una de sus manos y comenzó a alborotarlo. — Concentrarte sólo en mí y en lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, en tu piel sintiendo mis prendas. Enfócate en el aquí y el ahora.

Sherlock intentó obedecer. Le era difícil teniendo una mente tan activa y abrumante. Pero podía hacerlo, podía implementar aquello si realmente se concentraba en ello. Además, solo era cuestión de repetir algo ya hecho, porque Molly ya había utilizado esa técnica una vez y había funcionado. Debía de repetirlo en su mente, enfocarse solamente en ella. Pero su cabeza ponía trabas, haciéndolo caer en la misma idea: la culpa.

— Molly — volvió a pronunciar su nombre con temor, suplicante.

Tal vez, en esta ocasión no sería suficiente aquello para hacerlo volver en sí. Tal vez necesitaba algo más, más nocivo. Algo que biológicamente terminara con la bruma y los enredos con su mente. Ya antes la había usado y había sido tan sencillo...

— Sherlock, por favor. Concéntrate — le insistió ella. Recordaba ese tono de voz, lo había usado el día en que John lo encontró en aquel lugar rodeado de drogadictos, ese tono que usó después de haberlo abofeteado. Cuanto había cambiado la dulce Molly.

— Molly… — salió como un suspiro, pronunciándolo como si fuera un mantra, algo en lo que él no creía lo suficiente pero que ahora se veía en la penosa necesidad de hacerlo. Sus pensamientos dejaron de abrumarlo poco a poco, vaciándola y dejándola en nada. ¡Dios! Era en este otro tipo de momentos en los que envidiaba las mentes de todas esas personas normales.

Sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer. Y su mente comenzó a enfocarse solo en lo que había en ese instante. El dolor de su cuerpo volvió, su cansancio lo azotó y la dulce voz de la patóloga lo consolaba. Esta comenzó a tararear una canción que no recordaba haberla oído antes, talvez y sea una de las que la chica adoraba escuchar en sus tiempos libres.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte a ti también, Sherlock — expuso después de unos minutos la mujer. — John también necesita de ti.

Aquello lo hizo abrir los ojos. John. Era verdad, su amigo lo necesitaba, era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, sumándole a la chica que en estos momentos estuvo a su lado, en su peor momento, además de la pequeña niña que ahora solo tenía a su padre. Debía dejar de sentirse tan miserable y comenzar a ser de nuevo él.

Pero podía permitirse unos instantes más de miseria, porque a decir verdad, disfrutaba de ese tipo de atención que la mujer le brindaba. Algo en Molly le hacía recordar a _ella_, era posible que por eso siempre hubiera confiado tanto en la patóloga. No lo supo con certeza, pero no podía negarse que todo aquello lo calmaba.

La cabeza de la mujer se restregó por su mejilla, como profundizando el contacto.

— Necesitas rasurarte — soltó con algo de molestia, sacando de su ensoñación al detective, tomándolo por sorpresa. — Tu mejilla me pica.

Sherlock no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Se apartó de la mujer poco a poco, sus ojos fijos en los de ella y su sonrisa de medio lado. Posó sus manos sobre sus piernas y se inclinó hasta ella, poniéndose a su altura, puesto que estaba arrodillada frente a él.

— ¿Quieres que te rasure? — preguntó con dulzura. - Claro, además de curar esas heridas.

El moreno solo asintió, sin apartar la vista de ella. La mujer volvió a sonreírle y se dispuso en ponerse en pie cuando Sherlock la detuvo, sujetándola de la barbilla, la acercó a él, ante la gran sorpresa de la patóloga, y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de ella.

— Gracias, Molly Hooper — se movieron sus labios casi sin hacer ruido, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de este era posible que no lo hubiera escuchado.

Las mejillas de la mujer se encendieron y a partir de ahí comenzó a actuar solo por impulsos. Al parecer aún lograba ese tipo de reacciones en aquella mujer. Se paró frente a él y dejó a su lado un puñado de ropa.

— L-la guardé para un caso como estos… e-espero aun te quede… Y-yo… — sus ojos se desviaron más del lugar en donde estaba Sherlock semidesnudo, algo que le pareció divertido al moreno. — Yo iré por eso… para trabajar en tu _deste_….

Y tras decir eso, se fue casi corriendo, dejando a Sherlock solo de nuevo. Se puso en pie y posó su vista en la ropa que había a su lado. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus manos se movieron a su rostro tratando de limpiar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó en ese estado, puesto que su cabello estaba completamente seco, pero agradeció por lo menos haberse apartado de todo y por lo menos una vez permitir sentirse protegido por alguien más. Aun cuando todos dijeran que era una máquina, no podía negar que también necesitaba de ese tipo de acercamientos, los añoraba.

Ahora su vida sería diferente, muchas cosas cambiarían, pero tal y como Molly lo había dicho, aún estaba John y este lo necesitaba tanto o más de lo que él lo hacía. Debía de seguir por él, puesto que el hombre que tanto amaba estaba igual o peor de roto por dentro y alguien debía de recoger los trozos y ayudarlo a seguir, aunque no se veía como el más óptimo para hacerlo, era lo único que le quedaba.

* * *

Y pues ese es el final de este arco argumental...

Y si, si quieren matarme por como lo dejé -porque si, este es el final-, están en todo su derecho. Pero si, lo siento, adoro hacer sufrir a mis personajes porque me gusta verlos realmente humanos, todos tienen humanidad y me gusta explorarla...

Como saben, hay una siguiente parte, la cual es la historia central de toda este proyecto, junto con la tercera historia. Y aún cuando parece que la historia es un total Jonlock, en realidad no es eso... Pero bueno, si habrá guiños como tal, porque me es inevitable el no emparejarlos. Les prometo, además, que en la siguiente historia mostrare a más personajes y daré respuestas a las dudas que tengan. Si quieren ir escribiéndolas en los comentarios, tal vez las logre responder :D

Sobre el capitulo extra... supongo que tendrá que esperar un poco y debo informar que está muy ligado a la canción que comenté al principio del capítulo, la cual es el tema de Sherlock en todo este proyecto.

Bueno, no mequeda más que agradecer el apoyo brindado por todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, no pené que tuviera siquiera respuesta xDD... Gracias a quien le dio Follow en el capitulo pasado **adrianDW **, gracias chica! Y a los que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios, los adoro!

**VnikLord:** Gracias por el comentario y lamento el hacerte sufrir... Pero parece que en el fondo somos masoquistas, nos encanta el drama en las historias xDDD... Wow, no pensé que haya logrado transmitir todo lo que quería transmitir de Sherlock, siempre se he me ha hecho complicado el poder escribir desde su punto de vista debido a su forma de ser tan calculadora. De hecho, me siento más cómoda desde el punto de vista de John -tal y como lo hice en la primera historia que publiqué de este fandom-, ya que nuestro ex-militar es más emocional y todo eso, así que fue un reto para mi, así que agradezco tu comentario... Sobre lo de John... tranquila, no lo puedo matar, como explico en este capitulo, John es lo único que mantiene atado a Sherlock en esta vida, y Sherlcok es lo que mantiene cuerdo a John... Se necesitan mutuamente y si, se aman... Así que si... maté a Mary -algo que me pesó pero que era necesario- y... te dejo con la duda... De eso se tratará el siguiente arco argumental... como dije, dará respuestas a muchas de sus dudas. Y pues espero verte por mi siguiente historia... De nuevo, Gracias por leer esto...

**ladywesler: **Yei! Me alegro que te hayas atrevido a dejarme un comentario, no te preocupes que haya sido hasta el segundo, lo importante es que me comentaste :D. Lamento haber asesinado a tus emociones, pero Sherlock tenía que reaccionar de esta forma por todo lo que ha pasado. Y John también sufre, aún cuando no lo quiere demostrar a Sherlock, lo hace... le duele la muerte de su esposa -a mi si mi importa Mary xDDD, supongo que soy la única xD- y ver a su amigo de esa forma, por lo que quiere evitarle más dolor. Gracias por tu comentario y lamento hacerte sufrir, espero poder mejorarlo en la siguiente historia... nah!... No prometo nada x3... Soy una ama del sufrimiento. Preparen sus pañuelos!

Bueno con eso termino este arco... gracias por todo. Y les informo que continuaré esto hasta dentro de dos semanas, tengo que checar unos detalles del primer capitulo de la siguiente historia y no quiero que se me escape nada... pero debo decirles que a partir de la segunda parte los capítulos serán más largos, supongo que eso sería un premio por su espera :D

Sin nada que decir, me despido... Nos leemos pronto.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
